Like Me Best
by shattered hourglass
Summary: This is stupid! Why should I care if they don't like me and that they like the others better. It's their loss! Besides, I shouldn't be jealous of them! They all should be jealous of me! And it's not like I'm not doing this to make friends or for myself!


**Like Me Best**

By: Shattered Hourglass

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Why doesn't anyone like me?

I mean, yeah, sure, they like me, but they don't like me, like me.

And even if they do like me, like me; they always like someone else better.

Someone like Takao or Kai or Max or Rei or Yuri or Garland or MingMing or Brooklyn.

Why though?

I mean, sure I might not be as grown up or good looking as Kai and Yuri and Rei and them, but what do you expect? I'm still a kid! I sure when I'm all grown up, I'll be even BETTER looking then all of them combined.

And don't even get me started about them all being better bladers than me, 'cause they're not!

Who cares if I lost to Takao the first few times I bladed against him? Who cares that I lost to Kai in the Japanese qualifiers? And so what if I lost to MingMing in the Justice Five tournament? Every battle I've fought for the entire World Championships I've either tied or won. Even in my battle against Kai!

So what if Kai lost on purpose? Or if Matilda lost on purpose to ruin my Strata Dragoon? I still won all my battles! Takao lost battles during the tournament, but people still act like he's the better blader!

Who cares that he used to be the World Champion? Him and I are both World Champs now!

I don't even really understand how he was the world champ for two years in a row before I joined up. I mean, when he fought Yuri and the rest of his team, he wasn't the only one to win his battle. Rei won against Boris just like he did against Yuri. And the year after that, he and Max fought together in the tournament against Zeo or whatever his name is. Max lost his battle, but he was still on Takao's team. Now that last one sounds a lot like a tag team battle to me. Even this year, Kyouju was on our team, but no one calls him a world champ, now do they?

So why was Takao named World Champ when he fought in TEAM competitions? Weren't they all champions?

This is so stupid! I wish I never went on that computer and read those stupid fan things!

All they were, were, "Kia's SO HHHHOOOOOTTTTTT!11!1!" and "Rei is my favorite!" or "Takao is the best blader ever! No one can beat him!" Even Koujuki got things like, "Kyouju is so cute and smart!"

First, the Kai fan girl was dumb. She couldn't even spell his name or put the exclamation points in right. And there were a lot of stupid fan girls like that.

But guess what all the ones about me were like?

"I don't like Daichi. He bugs me!" or "Daichi is so hyper it's annoying. He's even more hyper than Max!" and "Daichi's a monkey boy!"

I AM NOT A MONKEY BOY! Why do people keep calling me that? And how can they call me annoying? I bet they never met Hiromi.

So they don't like me. All the other beybladers have shrines and fans and stuff- even the Majestics, and they never even fought in a tournament! All they did was fight against the Blade Breakers and lost. But even they have more fans than me!

It makes me so mad! It makes me furious! It makes me- It makes me...

It makes me sad...

This is stupid! Why should I care if they don't like me and that they like the others better. It's their loss! Besides, I shouldn't be jealous of them! They all should be jealous of me!

And it's not like I'm not doing this to make friends or for myself! I'm doing this for my dad!

That's right. I'm doing this for my dad.

I promised him that I'd be strong and beat the World Champion. I promised that I'd make him proud of me.

He'd be really disappointed if he saw me now, all mad and jealous and acting like a loser and stuff. He'd say that wasn't how he raised me. He raised me to be strong and proud and to not care what others think about you 'cause it only matters what you think about yourself.

It doesn't matter how many fans I have, or how many people like me. That's not gonna help me win!

What matters is that I blade with honor and do my best, and never back down. I just need to try my hardest, and that's all I need.

I still want people to like me though. I still want to have screaming fan girls just like everybody else. I want people to say, "Look, there goes Daichi! The World Champ!" without them mentioning Takao. I want some little kid to come up to me and ask me for my autograph and tell me that he wants to be just like me when he grows up.

Is that so wrong? Is that asking for a lot?

I just want someone to like me best.


End file.
